L'éternel second
by Darena01
Summary: Tu as toujours été une épine coincée dans ma chair…un peu comme ces échardes que l’on essaye d’extraire par tous les moyens de sa peau mais qu’on ne réussit qu’à enfoncer toujours un peu plus loin...Warning, rating M DrayRy


**NdA : Bonjour à tous! J'ai longtemps hésité à publier cet OS mais bon, je me lance. Puisque je ne suis pas très rapide pour publier mes chapitres de mes différentes fics, je vous donne ce petit OS afin de patienter un peu.**

**Alors je prévens tout de suite : c'est glauque, violent et cela pourrait choquer quelques âmes sensibles alors si vous n'aimez pas la violence, le sexe et l'homosexualité, rebroussez chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous.**

**Pour les autres, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Quant à moi, je suis un peu mitigée, l'histoire ne me satisfaisant pas entièrement ...mais bon je suis toujours insatisfaite...**

**L'éternel second**

As-tu déjà pensé à la mort ?

T'es tu déjà demandé quelles sensations tu éprouverais en t'éteignant petit à petit, comme une chandelle à moitié consumée ?

As-tu simplement imaginé quelle mort tu préférerais ? La noyade ? Le Feu ? L'asphyxie ? Ou tout simplement dans ton lit ?

Je suis sûr que non.

Toi, tu ne penses qu'à ton avenir, un avenir qui ne peut qu'être joyeux et plein de bonheur…un bonheur aussi écœurant que les baisers que tu lui donnes et que les sourires que tu leur tends.

Toi, tu as tout…tu es tout. Le monde entier connait ton nom…le monde entier t'admire…le monde entier est à tes pieds. On te donne des surnoms ; oh pas des surnoms stupides. Non, toi on t'appelle « le Survivant », « notre Sauveur », le fils de la Lumière »…ce genre de conneries qui me feraient bien rire si je n'étais pas si amer.

Toi, tu parades dans ce magazine avec ta rouquine accrochée à ton bras, son rouquin de frère juste derrière, ta sang de bourbe de meilleure amie à ses côtés. Vous êtes rayonnants tous les quatre. On dirait des princes en visite officielle. Vous êtes pathétiques…

Tu as gagné cette stupide guerre à toi tout seul et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas pu résister…moi qui pensais que tu allais perdre…

Ton combat contre lui, tu n'en parles pas. Un matin tu es revenu couvert de sang et tu as simplement déclaré que le Lord noir était mort. Rien de plus. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux et tu sembles vouloir le garder pour toi. Pourquoi ? Encore un moyen de te rendre intéressant ? Sûrement, tu ne sais faire que ça. Tu me dégoutes.

Je n'achète même plus la gazette des sorciers. A toutes les pages il n'y est question que de Potter le magnifique, Potter le chef des aurors, Potter, Potter, toujours Potter ! Quand je vois ton visage souriant sur les photos, j'ai envie de les lacérer, de les brûler, de leur faire mal… de te faire mal. Oui, en fait, j'ai envie de te faire mal. Tout le monde se plait à raconter partout comme ton enfance a été difficile, comme tu as lutté, comme tu es courageux, mais moi j'ai envie de te faire souffrir encore plus. J'ai envie d'arracher ton sourire radieux de tes lèvres, de te taillader le front pour faire revenir cette cicatrice qui a miraculeusement disparue le jour du combat, de te frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ma haine s'épuise enfin, jusqu'à ce que je sois en paix…

Je te déteste, Potter, et toi tu t'en fous. Tu ne vois même pas que j'existe et peu à peu, j'ai l'impression que cette haine va me rendre fou. Personne ne me comprend. Tout le monde t'adule et moi je te hais. Tout le monde te respecte et moi tu me dégoutes. Tout le monde te veut du bien et moi je veux ta mort.

Pourquoi ? Il y a tant de raisons que je ne peux même pas les énumérer. Tu as toujours été une épine coincée dans ma chair…un peu comme ses échardes que l'on essaye d'extraire par tous les moyens de sa peau mais qu'on ne réussit qu'à enfoncer toujours un peu plus loin.

Avant même de nous rencontrer, tu m'énervais déjà. Tout le monde parlait déjà du bébé qui avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Mes parents savaient que nous avions le même âge et mon père me répétait sans cesse que je devais faire en sorte d'être ton ami. Ton ami ? Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de me présenter convenablement et tu m'as préféré l'amitié de ce Weasley. Tu m'as écarté de ton chemin, moi un Malefoy, comme si j'étais le dernier des insectes et ça je ne te l'ai jamais pardonné.

Ensuite, tu as fait de ma vie un véritable enfer, me reléguant, moi qui aurais du être le prince de Poudlard, au rang de second…l'éternel second. Même ceux qui ne t'aimaient pas ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parler de toi. Tu es comme le miel, Potter…non, plutôt comme de la merde qui attire les mouches autour de toi.

Je ne compte pas le nombre d'humiliations que j'ai subies à cause de toi. Même Père n'avait que ton nom à la bouche et il en a fini par avoir honte de moi…mon propre père !

Je t'ai observé du coin de l'œil durant toute notre scolarité et d'années en années, tu me dégoutais de plus en plus. Cette grandeur d'âme que tu te donnais, ta meute d'amis fidèles qui te suivais partout, j'en étais écœuré. J'ai pourtant essayé de te discréditer, de te rendre la vie impossible, mais au final tout se retournait contre moi. En fait, tu m'as toujours porté la poisse je crois.

Le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie ? La fois où tu m'as découvert, chialant lamentablement dans les toilettes des filles. J'aurais aimé te voir mort ce jour là et je crois que je t'aurais tué si tu ne m'avais pas jeté un sort avant moi…et quel sort ! J'ai eu tellement mal que j'ai cru que j'allais crever dans ces toilettes moisis avec toi pour seul témoin, toi qui me prenais dans tes bras en t'excusant. Pitoyable ! Je t'aurais arraché les yeux pour que tu me laisses ! Mourir dans tes bras ? J'en ai des nausées rien qu'en y pensant.

Ce jour là, je ne suis pas mort mais je n'ai as tardé à tout perdre. Tu avais déjà envoyé mon père en prison et à cause de toi ma mère sombrait peu à peu dans la dépression. Père à Azkaban, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de rejoindre ses rangs. Je n'avais aucune envie de le faire mais père n'était plus là et il lui fallait un Malefoy. J'étais donc tout désigné…par ta faute ! Si Père était resté, il aurait su me protéger mais j'ai du obéir pour ne pas voir ma mère mourir, pour ne pas être tué moi-même… et le résultat a été une catastrophe. Je n'ai pas pu remplir ma mission, Dumbledore est mort et j'ai du m'enfuir avec mon parrain.

Je me suis caché, Potter. J'étais recherché comme un vulgaire criminel et de la cache sordide dans laquelle je me terrais, j'ai vu la fortune, le manoir et tous les biens de ma famille confisqués. Mère s'est suicidée et père n'a pas tenu longtemps dans son cachot. Je suis devenu orphelin comme toi, mais moi on ne me regardait pas avec pitié et tendresse, moi j'étais le sale petit meurtrier, la sale engeance de mangemort qui avait bien mérité tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Et puis tu l'as tué et j'ai été dénoncé. Pendant que tu paradais, on m'enfermait dans une cellule sombre. Pendant qu'on écrivait des articles élogieux sur toi, on me couvrait d'opprobre. Pendant que tu étais invité à toutes les fêtes, on me condamnait à une peine de dix ans de prison pour complicité d'assassinat.

Tu n'es même pas venu au procès. Je t'attendais pourtant, je n'attendais que toi. Je voulais te voir et te cracher toute cette haine que j'avais au fond de moi mais tu n'as même pas daigné m'accorder cette délivrance. J'ai été condamné à te haïr sans moyen de me libérer de ce sentiment.

…et on m'a enfermé à Azkaban. Mes geôliers ont eu la divertissante idée de me mettre dans la cellule où mon père était mort. Amusant, non ? On m'a mis des chaines, on m'a habillé de gris et on ne m'a laissé pour dormir qu'un lit de bois et une couverture miteuse.

Pendant des mois j'ai attendu que tu viennes. Je pensais que tu aimerais contempler ma déchéance mais une fois de plus tu n'es pas venu. J'en ai pleuré de frustration, de colère et de dépit. Les geôliers me racontaient des fois quelle vie merveilleuse tu avais : ton mariage, ton manoir, ton travail et moi je me mordais la joue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Tu avais tout et moi je n'étais plus rien.

Alors j'ai arrêté de lutter. Tu ne venais pas alors ça ne servait plus à rien d'attendre. J'ai laissé les jours, les mois, se succéder. J'avais à peine dix huit ans et je n'avais plus envie de vivre. Mes gardiens prenaient un malin plaisir à mal me nourrir. Ils crachaient dans mon assiette ou la renversaient sur le sol dans le but de me voir lécher les dalles humides de ma cellule. Mais je ne leur ai jamais donné cette joie.

Pendant que tu vivais heureux, moi on me rouait de coup de pied juste pour le plaisir. Des fois, je me faisais baiser aussi. Toi tu couchais avec ta femme, moi je me faisais violer par mes geôliers. Dix huit ans, Potter…j'avais dix huit ans et je ne méritais pas ça.

Un jour j'ai voulu en finir mais quand j'ai entendu dire que tu étais promu chef des aurors, ma haine a repris le dessus. Alors j'ai décidé de survivre. Tel une sangsue qui s'accroche à la plaie, je me suis accroché à la vie, roulé en boule dans ma cellule, me nourrissant de ce qu'on me donnait, oubliant le froid, endurant les coups et les humiliations. J'avais décidé de vivre pour sortir de là et te tuer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Les mois ont passé et je ne suis pas mort. Mes gardiens ont tout fait pour pourtant mais j'ai tenu bon, attendant mon heure.

Quand ma peine est arrivée à son terme, on m'a sorti de ma geôle.

La première fois que j'ai revu le soleil, j'ai eu peur Potter. J'étais habitué à la pénombre et j'ai pleuré.

Quand je me suis regardé dans une glace, je ne me suis pas reconnu. Mes cheveux étaient longs, mon corps était sale et mon visage plus pâle que celui d'un mort. Je n'étais plus Drago Malefoy mais un ersatz d'homme à peine capable de marcher debout. Tout me faisait peur, tout avait changé autour de moi. Je n'avais plus rien, ni famille, ni argent, ni reconnaissance. J'avais vingt huit ans et j'avis l'impression d'avoir vécu des siècles.

Une personne m'a tendu la main. Tu la connais, elle s'appelle Pansy Parkinson et tu aimais la comparer à un chien. Elle est venue me chercher et elle a longtemps pleuré contre moi. Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras et j'ai fermé les yeux car cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne m'avait enlacé.

Elle m'a présenté son fils, Karl Zabini. Son père, mon ami Blaise, était mort deux ans plus tôt d'un cancer.

Je me suis installé chez eux, reprenant des forces, réapprenant à vivre.

Ca a été difficile. Je n'arrivais plus à m'endormir sur un lit et j'ai dormi pendant des semaines par terre, sur le tapis de ma chambre. Je faisais des cauchemars et je pleurais souvent, à l'abri des regards, prostré dans un coin de la pièce.

Puis j'ai vu ta photo dans un magasine et je suis devenu comme fou. Tu avais tant changé ! Tu avais mûri, tu étais beau, bien habillé et tu souriais…j'avais l'impression que ce sourire m'était adressé, comme un pied de nez, comme une moquerie que moi seul comprenait.

J'ai déchiré le magasine. J'aurais aimé le pulvériser mais depuis ma sortie de prison je n'ai plus le droit de pratiquer la magie.

J'ai donc fait des confettis de ton image, la déchirant comme j'aurais aimé te déchirer. J'ai hurlé pendant des heures avant de me calmer et de me décider à enfin sortir de la tourmente dans laquelle j'étais. Une seule chose me ferait du bien, une seule chose me satisferait enfin : te tuer.

Alors je me suis pris en main. J'ai recommencé à faire du sport, je me suis décidé à sortir, à m'alimenter normalement et peu à peu, j'ai retrouvé les forces que j'avais perdues. Le corps humain est une machine prodigieuse car à force de volonté j'ai réussi en quelques moi à mes fins : mon corps est devenu dur et solide, mon regard a retrouvé son éclat glacé et je ne courbais plus la tête. Je suis redevenu un Malefoy…une dernière fois…juste pour toi.

Je ressemblais terriblement à mon père, un peu trop même…je me suis donc coupé les cheveux pour arborer la coupe courte de ma jeunesse, celle que tu connais. Je veux que tu me reconnaisses. Je veux que tu saches parfaitement qui te tue.

Je suis donc là aujourd'hui, à quelques pas de ta maison. Te savoir si près de moi me fait frissonner d'anticipation. Il pleut, l'eau dégouline sur mon manteau mais je ne sens même pas le froid. J'ai ma haine qui me réchauffe et le désir brûlant de faire ce que je rêvais de faire depuis des années.

J'ai un couteau dans ma poche…un couteau à cran d'arrêt très pointu, très coupant. Je l'ai spécialement acheté pour toi. Tu seras son écrin.

J'attends le bon moment, j'attends que tu sois seul. Tu n'as pas d'enfants et j'ai hâte de voir ta femme sortir de la maison. A ce moment, tu ne seras plus qu'à moi. J'anticipe le moment où je vais te poignarder, voir ton sang s'écouler de ton corps. Je veux que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux quand tu mourras et je te cracherai mon nom au visage encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu rendes ton dernier soupir.

Je n'ai jamais été un meurtrier, Potter. C'est toi qui m'a fait en devenir un. Maintenant les pulsions meurtrières dominent mon esprit et elles sont presque sexuelles. D'ailleurs, je bande. Je bande de savoir que bientôt je te poignarderai. Ca m'excite profondément et je commence à trépigner d'impatience. Je suis comme un chien de chasse devant sa proie et qui attend l'hallali pour sauter sur elle et l'achever. C'est sexuel et passionnel…oui, à ce moment, je te désire, Potter, comme jamais je n'ai désiré personne. Je désire ta souffrance, ta mort, je veux voir ton corps se cambrer sous la douleur, ton visage se tordre, tes mains essayer de me repousser. Ce sera sauvage et mortel et la dernière image que tu auras avant de mourir ce sera mon visage.

Ca y est, elle sort de la maison. Elle est belle, la petite Weasley. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as épousée, elle est parfaite, elle est comme toi. Je suis du regard sa silhouette s'éloigner rapidement sur le trottoir. Sa taille est fine, ses jambes longues et ses cheveux roux ondulent derrière elle. Mais mes yeux se détournent rapidement. Ce n'est pas elle que je veux.

Je m'avance lentement vers ta porte. J'aurais pensé que tu habiterais dans un grand manoir mais ta maison est plutôt modeste. Ca m'étonne, je croyais que tu aurais plus de goût pour la démesure.

Je suis devant ta porte. Je l'effleure du bout des doigts. Tu es à quelques mètres de moi et je déglutis difficilement. Est-ce le bon moment pour entrer ? Dois-je attendre encore un peu ? Non, j'ai trop attendu…

Ma main se referme sur elle-même et frappe trois coups secs à la porte. Voilà, c'est fait…

Rien ne se passe. Es-tu seulement là ?

Je suis sûr que tu es là. Je sens ta présence derrière cette maudite porte et je frappe à nouveau.

J'entends du bruit à l'intérieur…des bruits de pas.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Un cliquetis…

La poignée bouge et la porte s'ouvre enfin…

Une seconde passe, ou bien une heure ou une éternité, je n'en sais rien. Tu es enfin devant moi. Harry Potter en personne.

Tu restes immobile. Ton corps est figé mais tes yeux parlent d'eux même : j'y lis de la perplexité pendant une seconde puis un choc profond te fait reculer d'un pas. Tu m'as enfin reconnu, Potter ? Ai-je donc tant changé ?

Je te dévore des yeux. Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, je veux l'inscrire à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Tu es légèrement plus grand que moi et tu as beaucoup changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Tu n'as plus rien d'un adolescent chétif et tu n'abordes plus tes ridicules lunettes rondes. Je t'ai vu de nombreuses fois dans les magasines mais là tu es en face de moi et je te trouve beau. Je vais prendre plus de plaisir encore à te tuer, à priver le monde de ta beauté.

Tu ne dis rien, tu es choqué. Tu ne pensais sûrement pas me voir ainsi sur le pas de ta porte. Est-ce que je te fais peur ? J'espère que oui.

Je te regarde et toi tu ne bouges toujours pas, la main crispée sur le côté de la porte, comme si tu allais tomber. Allons, Potter…tu ne vas pas défaillir juste en me voyant ! Je ne suis pas un fantôme, je suis bien réel et je vais te le prouver.

Puis tu ouvres enfin la bouche. Tu souffles mon nom et des bribes de souvenirs remontent à ma mémoire…des souvenirs dans lesquels tu n'avais pas ce regard choqué mais un regard haineux, celui que je veux que tu aies à cet instant. Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi ne dis tu rien ? Vais-je devoir te forcer à me haïr à nouveau ?

Et tu fais quelque chose qui me déstabilise profondément : tu t'effaces derrière la porte pour me laisser entrer. Imbécile ! Tu invites ton meurtrier chez toi ! Je savais que tu étais con mais à ce point ça devient pathétique.

J'hésite un instant puis j'entre. Mon regard détaille la pièce. Est-ce donc là ta maison ? Je m'attendais à du marbre et il c'est une maison simple et confortable…banale même…je dirais presque triste.

Un sarcasme franchit mes lèvres et tu hausses les épaules en me tournant le dos pour te rendre dans ton salon. Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, Potter, je te l'interdit. Je veux t'entendre répondre à mes railleries, pas les ignorer…

Tu t'assois dans ton canapé et tu te prends le visage entre les mains. Je reste debout face à toi et je réprime l'envie qui monte en moi de t'agripper pas les cheveux pour que tu me regardes. Ne m'ignores pas, Potter…ne m'ignore plus jamais.

Tu me regardes enfin et je lis de la lassitude dans tes yeux.

Une question franchit tes lèvres : pourquoi suis-je venu ?

Je ne peux que te regarder en souriant narquoisement et te répondre la vérité : pour te tuer.

J'attendais une réaction de ta part, pas ce mutisme profond…m'as-tu bien compris, Potter ? Je vais te tuer !

Ma main plonge lentement dans ma poche et en ressort une poignée de secondes plus tard, le couteau brillant dans la main. Tu le regardes mais ne dit toujours rien…

Puis, un seul mot franchit tes lèvres, un 'pourquoi' dit sur un ton presque badin, insupportable pour moi qui attend ce moment depuis des années.

C'est est trop pour moi, ma main libre s'abat sur ton épaule, mes doigts s'enroulent autour de ta gorge et te plaque contre le divan.

Je me penche vers toi et la lame remplace ma main.

Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de la peau blanche de ton cou…il suffirait que j'appuie un peu plus fort pour te tuer…il suffirait…mais ton regard m'en empêche. Ce n'est pas le regard que je veux. Le tien est vide, résigné et moi je le veux vibrant et haineux. Je veux un corps à corps, Potter…pas une bête mise à mort. Pourquoi ne réagis tu pas ?

Je suis sur toi à présent, ta taille au creux de mes cuisses, tes yeux plongés dans les miens. Tu ne bouges pas…tu m'énerves.

J'appuie légèrement ma lame contre ta gorge. Je vois un léger flou envahir tes yeux tandis que le sang perle. Je le regarde couler, hypnotisé. Il est beau ton sang, Potter, il m'excite.

J'appuie un peu plus fort et je sens ta respiration s'accélérer. Commences-tu enfin à avoir peur ?

J'essaye de te provoquer, je te dis que je vais te faire souffrir mais tu continues de me regarder avec tes yeux ternes…si ternes… j'avais pourtant le souvenir qu'ils étaient brillants autrefois.

Le même mot que tout à l'heure franchit tes lèvres, ce 'pourquoi' qui me donne envie de t'arracher les yeux. Je ne veux pas parler, je veux te tuer, je veux que nous luttions une dernière fois l'un contre l'autre, je veux te soumettre, je veux enfin être le premier !

Mais tu répètes encore ce mot… tu le répètes encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mes mains tremblent, jusqu'à ce que je brûle de te répondre.

Ok, Potter, tu veux savoir ?

Alors je te raconte ma haine. Je te la crache au visage, je te la vomis, je la transpire par tous les pores de ma peau, je la hurle, je la pleure...maintenant que j'ai commencé je ne veux plus finir. J'en ai même fini par lâcher mon couteau pour t'empoigner par le col de ta chemise et te secouer.

Je veux ma vengeance, je veux mon combat et tu vas me le donner car sinon je tuerai tous ceux qui te sont chers, je ferai de ta vie un enfer et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher.

Tu m'as écouté sans m'interrompre, ton regard rivé au mien. Heureusement, je n'y ai pas lu de pitié car ce n'est pas ce que je recherche.

Enfin, ton œil s'allume quand je te parle de tes amis. Ils ont toujours été ta faiblesse et je vais les utiliser pour t'avoir enfin. Je t'énumère ce que je leur ferai subir et tu sembles enfin te réveiller. Tu me dis de te venger sur toi, pas sur eux…mais si ça te fait souffrir je n'hésiterai pas.

Tes mains se posent sur les miennes et tu me repousses en arrière. Tu me dis avec fermeté que je peux prendre ta vie si je le souhaite mais que je les laisse. Mais moi je ne veux pas prendre ta vie, je veux te l'arracher, je veux que tu meures en regrettant ce que tu laisses derrière toi. Pourquoi cette lassitude dans tes gestes ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu faire ? Tu as l'air si heureux sur les photos…jouais tu la comédie ? Non, je ne veux pas être l'arme de ton suicide. Il faut que je t'assassine, pas que je t'aide à mourir…ça n'a pas de sens.

Ces derniers mots ont franchi mes lèvres et ton regard se fait plus ferme…et c'est à ton tour de parler de ce qu'est ta vie.

Tu comptes me faire pleurer avec ton histoire ? Pauvre petit Potter et ses millions, sa femme parfaite, ses amis parfaits, son métier parfait ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne vis pas, que tu ne vis plus depuis ce combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu as gagné pourtant…je ne te comprends pas.

Alors je te gifle…une gifle violente qui fait briller tes yeux. Il est hors de question que tu te laisses aller, Potter. Si je dois mettre le pays à feu et à sang pour avoir mon combat, je n'hésiterai pas.

Ton regard se fait sombre tout à coup. J'ai touché juste car tu ne me laisseras pas tuer en ton nom.

Cette fois c'est toi qui agrippe le col de mon manteau et me pousse en arrière. Je tombe du divan et nous voilà au sol. Ton regard brille de nouveau, tu veux sauver tes amis. Essaye donc de me tuer, Potter…

Ton poing s'abat sur mon visage et une douleur cuisante irradie dans tout mon corps. C'est agréable pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être vivant.

Je réussis à me saisir de ta gorge et te repousse violemment. Tu tombes à la renverse et heurte le pied de la table. Tu te relève et te jette à nouveau sur moi, essayant de me maintenir au sol. Tu es beau quand tu te bats, je bande à nouveau.

Tu ne veux pas que je me relève mais ton épaule est trop près de ma bouche et je la mords sauvagement. Un gout métallique emplit ma bouche…le gout de ton sang. Ca m'excite, ça me rend fou. Tu te recules, tes yeux brillent de colère…tu es magnifique comme ça. Te tuer n'en sera que meilleur.

Nos poings s'écrasent l'un contre l'autre, nos mains se griffent, nos bouches se mordent…Nos corps ne font plus qu'un, roulant l'un sur l'autre dans un combat qui se fait pulsionnel, sexuel. Nous ne faisons pas l'amour, nous faisons la mort. Nous ne nous caressons pas, nous nous frappons. Nous ne nous embrassons pas, nous nous mordons, mais au final c'est la même jouissance. Nos gémissements sont de douleur, nos halètements sont haineux mais ils se perdent entre les lèvres de l'un, dans les oreilles de l'autre.

J'ai enfin pris le dessus. Je pensais que le chef des aurors serait plus difficile à battre mais peut être est ce ma haine qui me donne une force supérieure à la tienne…

Je maintiens tes poignets au dessus de ta tête et tu es prisonnier sous moi. Du sang perle de ta lèvre et tes yeux brillent d'une colère si belle que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Tu respires fort et je sens ton thorax se soulever irrégulièrement sous moi. La fin est proche.

Mon corps aussi est meurtri mais je ne sens presque pas la douleur. Je ne sens que toi et j'en gémis de plaisir. Je vais te tuer à présent, Harry. Oui, je peux t'appeler comme ça maintenant. A cet instant, tu es à moi et je suis à toi. Tu es mon monde et je serai le tien.

Ma main libre vient s'enrouler autour de ta gorge et je serre. Tes yeux s'écarquillent et tu essayes de me repousser. Tes gigotements sous moi ne font que m'exciter d'avantage et je serre un peu plus fort. Tu halètes et je souris. La mort te va bien, Harry. Jamais tu n'as été plus beau.

Mes lèvres se penchent vers toi. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, de gouter à ta peau, à ton sang. Je les scelle aux tiennes puis en force l'entrée.

Mon baiser est violent, je te mords, je te domine tandis que tu cherches à reprendre de l'air.

Tes lèvres ont un gout amer, j'aime ça. Je me recule et desserre un peu ton cou. Tu tousses et me regarde, choqué. Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ? Parce que tu m'excites, parce que tu es à moi, parce que je veux te tuer de toutes les manières possibles.

Tu veux crier mais ma bouche est revenue sur la tienne. Tu te débats mais je suis plus fort que toi aujourd'hui et rien ne m'empêchera d'avoir ce que je veux.

Je me redresse et t'envoie une nouvelle gifle qui te laisse inerte sur le sol.

Je te contemple quelques secondes puis pose mes lèvres contre ton cou frissonnant. Il y a du sang aussi ici. Je le lèche, je m'en délecte, puis je te mords. Tu cris et je gémis de plaisir.

D'une main je te maintiens au sol et de l'autre je t'arrache tes vêtements. Je suis fébrile, je tremble. Je ne pensais pas te faire ça mais j'ai tellement envie de te posséder et de te faire mal, que je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Je passe un genou entre tes jambes et te force à les écarter tandis que je dévore ton ventre de baisers violents. Tu es si beau, si parfait ! Je vais te violer, Harry et je vais prendre mon pied.

Mon regard s'attarde une seconde sur ton visage, figé d'horreur. Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres, un rire de fou mais je suis fou…fou de toi à cet instant.

Je pose ma main sur ton visage et pousse violemment ta tête en arrière. Ton crane fait un bruit mat en cognant le sol et tu restes groggy quelques instants. J'en profite pour déboutonner mon pantalon. Je suis tellement dur que j'en ai mal.

Je t'écarte les jambes et je m'enfonce d'un coup en toi, sans te préparer. Je veux que tu ais mal.

Tu hurles tandis que je commence à aller et venir en toi. Tu es si serré que j'en ai des vertiges. Je t'agrippe par les hanches et mes mouvements se font rapides, plus sauvages. Je ne suis plus un homme à cet instant. Je ne suis plus que ce désir qui va te dévorer, qui va me dévorer.

Tu ne bouges plus…non, Harry, je veux que tu réagisses, pas que tu capitules…la bataille n'est pas encore finie.

Alors je ralentis mes va et viens, je les fais lents, langoureux, sensuels. Mes mains viennent caresser ton corps meurtri avant de se refermer sur ton sexe. Je sais quoi faire pour te faire réagir et lentement, ton corps s'éveille sous mes caresses. Je lis un maelstrom d'émotions sur ton visage, je sais que tu commences à éprouver un plaisir malsain au creux de tes reins et que tu en as honte. Je te caresse habilement et ton souffle se fait saccadé. Quel étrange tableau nous devons former, toi et moi couverts de sang, l'un dans l'autre ! Mais à cet instant, je n'ai jamais été aussi vivant et je sais que tu ressens la même chose.

Ce combat me rend la vie et te la rend également. Il lui donne un sens. Tu l'as compris aussi bien que moi et c'est pourquoi tu m'as rendu mes coups et c'est pourquoi aussi tu laisses un gémissement franchir la barrière de tes lèvres.

Ce son m'électrise et je recommence à m'enfoncer en toi plus rapidement. Tu gémis à présent et ma main autour de toi se calque sur mon rythme.

Je sens une onde de plaisir parcourir mon corps, du creux de mon aine jusqu'à mes cordes vocales qui se serrent. Ma Main se crispe sur ton sexe et je m'enfonce profondément en toi, me déversant au plus profond de ton corps. Tu jouis à ma suite et je sens ton sperme chaud maculer mes doigts.

Tu fermes les yeux et moi je te dévore du regard. Tu viens de m'offrir la plus belle vision de toute mon existence.

Je me retire de toi et tu te recroquevilles sur le côté. Un sanglot franchit ta gorge et je souris. Pleure mon amour, j'aime ça.

Je me rhabille rapidement et contemple ton corps nu et meurtri. Ta possession a été totale, je suis presque repu.

Je me penche au dessus de toi et te force à me regarder en t'agrippant par les cheveux. Ton regard est hagard et je souris à nouveau. Je viens de te briser et je me sens heureux.

Je ne vais pas te tuer…

Je ne vais pas te tuer car je sais que maintenant, je serai ton monde comme tu es le mien. Tu ne me haïssais pas mais maintenant tu vas me haïr. Je vais te laisser en vie, avec le souvenir que je t'ai possédé et que tu as aimé ça. Tu vas me poursuivre sans relâche car je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. Tes amis ne seront jamais tranquilles et tu n'auras d'autre obligation que de me pourchasser.

Je sais que je vais être recherché à nouveau par les aurors mais au moins je serai vivant. Je vais être ton seul but, Harry, l'objet de toutes tes pensées…

Je me relève et me dirige vers la porte. Un dernier regard vers ton corps saccagé et je sors.

Dehors, la pluie tombe toujours. Je lève le visage vers le ciel et j'éclate de rire. La vie est belle. Je croyais que ta mort me soulagerait mais c'est en te laissant en vie que j'exulte. Ta souffrance sera ma vengeance. Ta douleur sera mon délice.

Je ne t'ai pas tué mais j'ai fait beaucoup mieux : aujourd'hui, pour toi et à jamais, je suis le premier.

**Hum...j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déplu. Ca pourrait faire matière à une fic plus etoffée mais j'attend votre avis pour la commencer car j'en ai déjà plusieurs sur le feu, dont une avec Severus comme personnage principal (celle là aussi ne sera pas très joyeuse) et une autre avec Remus et Sirius (un peu glauque aussi)...désolé, j'ai du mal avec le style Bisounours. **

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et laissez moi une petite review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir.**

**A bientôt.**

**Darana**


End file.
